


My Favorite Things

by AEpixie7



Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Begrudgingly Sub Beelzebub, Dom Gabriel, F/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), How I managed fluff in an orgasm torture fic, I have no idea, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wing Kink, but I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: And here it is! The long awaited Dom!Gabriel part of my series! In which Gabriel dominates Bee by forcing her through countless orgasms so that he can shower her with affection and she can't fight him.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437652
Comments: 37
Kudos: 200





	My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ira_Dunfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira_Dunfort/gifts).



> I struggled more than I thought I would figuring out Dom Gabriel. He wouldn't be rough or demanding, because I've already set him up in this series as being extremely averse to causing Bee any discomfort. So an indescribable amount of thanks to Ira_dunfort for helping me flesh out the idea of him literally dominating her with pleasure lol. I could not have figured this out without you! Also for beta reading!!!

Gabriel had never had any particular desire to be the dominant one in sexual situations. He liked that Beelzebub made the rules, laid them out clearly, and allowed him the security to test them. But the way her lips looked, smirking like that, _taunting_ him like that. The way her eyes sparkled as she squirmed beneath him, her wrists flexing weakly beneath his hands where he pinned them to the cold stone. It ignited something in him that burned like Hellfire. 

“Listen here you little shit,” he growled, wrangling her wrists in one hand and capturing her jaw in the other. “You’ve been teasing me all day. Getting me riled up just for the fun of it. Well now you're gonna find out what happens when you push me until I can’t take it any more.” 

He crawled back onto his knees, pulling her with him and positioning her in his lap as he cradled beneath her ass with one hand, miracling them both back into their warm bedroom, the fireplace already lit and the bed made with even more plush blankets than had been there that morning. He deposited the Prince onto the bed and bit his lip as he pressed himself tightly between her legs, his heart a jittery mess at the sight of her so flushed and disheveled, her big blue eyes glittering like fireflies. 

“I am going to take you apart. I'm going to find every single stitch in this carefully woven façade of yours, and pluck them out, one by one, until you're entirely unraveled.” He snapped his fingers, removing the clothing from both of them and sighing as he melted against her skin, his mouth trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck to her shoulder. His hands sought out every wound and blemish from their earlier scuffle and mended them with warm, glowing celestial energy, his lips kissing away every trace. 

“I am going to make you cum. Over. And over. _And over_. And when you think you can’t take any more, I'm going make you cum again,” he growled against the skin of her neck, her thighs shivering on either side of him as she gasped, her hands desperately clinging to his arms for purchase. 

“Awfully sure of yourself, aren't you? Ought to be more cautious, angel, that soundzzz dangerously close to Pride…” Beelzebub teased, though she couldn’t help the shudder that took hold of her when his mouth pressed a scandalously wet kiss just beneath her jaw, tipping her head back and nibbling at her neck. 

“Consider it a victory. You've tempted me once again. I'm very, very tempted…” he mumbled, stealing away Beelzebub's breath as he attacked her lips, leaving her sarcastic retort bottled up and unspoken. 

“I've been studying you. I wanted to know what made you twitch, what made you _scream_. And once I figured it out, figured _you_ out… I memorized every little detail…” 

His fingertips lightly traced her side, making her shiver when he glanced her ribs. He chuckled at her, before clawing his fingernails lightly back over that same spot, making her back arch and a gasp escape her lips as her thighs clamped on either side of his hips. 

“See? You’re ticklish, right there. Discovered that the first time I ever touched you. How cute you are,” he mused as he took her bottom lip in his teeth, muffling her growl at the word 'cute.’ She pawed at his strong arms and squirmed, a weak attempt at fighting back, but rolling her hips only served to press herself down against his hard cock where it hovered at her entrance. Gabriel hissed and pulled back slightly, one hand reaching up to course gently through her hair, the action deceptively sweet before he closed his fingers into a fist around a handful of her hair, the roughness of it sending waves of electricity through her extremities. “Ah-ah. You're not in charge this time. I am,” he said as he pulled her head back by her hair, licking a line from her collarbone up her neck before he nipped playfully, his cock pressing in at her entrance and twitching excitedly at her little gasp, her fingernails digging in to the skin of his upper arms, pulling him closer and begging for more. 

“ _Gabriel…_ ” she said breathlessly, the need in her voice sending his skin tingling with sensation. He sighed against her neck, his cock pushing in just past the head, before he withdrew, repeating the motion again and hovering his hand against her side as he reveled in the way her body trembled with each shallow thrust. Her thighs quivered on either side of him, clamping against him when he withdrew a third time. 

“ _Fuck_ angel! You said you wanted to be in charge, so do it. Just _fuck me already_ …” she whimpered, and he smiled, pulling back and easing down her body, his eyes fixated on her flushed cheeks and labored breathing. 

“No…” he whispered as he crawled from the bed, kneeling at the edge and pulling her down so her legs were slung over his shoulders. “Not until you ask nicely,” he teased as he massaged her thighs and hips, watching her writhe as he placed a torturously soft kiss to the inside of her thigh, mere inches from where she was pulsing and radiating heat. 

“You’re not going to make me beg…” she snapped, though her voice was weaker than she probably meant it to be. 

“You sure about that?” he asked quietly, grazing his teeth over the skin of her thigh before biting gently. She whined loudly, rocking her hips and gathering fistfuls of the sheets. 

“Because I can take this as slow as I want. The view is quite extraordinary and I love those little noises you make…” 

“Shut up and put that mouth to use already!” she barked angrily, shoving up onto her elbows and glaring at him, her expression softening almost instantly when she saw him raise an eyebrow, unflinching. “Please,” she added sheepishly, her chest and cheeks blushing a cherubic shade of pink. 

“Was that so hard?” Gabriel asked, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to her clit, sucking the sensitive flesh into his mouth before giving her a few good laps with his tongue. She flopped back onto the bed and keened loudly, her heels digging into his back as her toes curled, her fingers clawing down into the sheets beneath her. Gabriel groaned deep in his throat as he pushed his tongue between her lips, one hand traversing the beautiful pale flesh of her torso and gently pinching one pert nipple between his fingers, making her stomach muscles contract and her breath hitch in her throat. He gripped her thigh roughly with his other hand, doubling down with his tongue and flicking quickly over her clit, his eyes blown wide with lust as he watched her magnificent body entirely at his mercy, quaking and gasping as her hips began to rock shallowly. 

“Nnnnnggg Gabriel _fuck_ don’t stop!” she pleaded, her voice pitched high as her entire body started shuddering, the sight making Gabriel moan loudly once again. The vibrations in his tongue sent her reeling into orgasm, her gasps choking off against a soundless cry and her head thrown back against the duvet. Gabriel watched the first few waves crash over her, and before she was even released from the high, he stood, quickly lining himself up and sinking easily inside her, her insides clenching _hard_ around him and continuing to spasm from her orgasm. She cried out from the sudden penetration, though she was given very little respite before he began pounding mercilessly into her. She whined helplessly, the build of her pleasure careening toward something even greater. 

“Oh fuck, oh _shit_ angel, _yes!_ ” she cried, her ankles hooked beneath his ass and pulling him in, making him thrust even harder, hitting her innermost walls and wracking her body with the sweetest agony. 

“You're going to cum again for me, Bee,” he said calmly, his hands capturing her hips as he slammed into her, his brow furrowed in concentration as he watched her muscles slowly losing tension, her legs falling open and shuddering as her stomach muscles clenched once again. She let out a whine that became a shout, her claws extending and sinking down into the sheets, the sound of tearing fabric entirely drowned out by her cries as she came again, even harder than before. She was absolutely _vibrating_ around his cock, and he growled loudly, planting one had over her shoulder as he continued his blistering pace, keeping her teetering on the edge, until she wasn't even sure where one orgasm ended and the next began. She was a whimpering mess, her arms and legs entirely limp and shaking, the sight alone pushing Gabriel over the edge. He came with a stifled whimper, though he didn’t stop thrusting. He hissed from the overstimulation, his eyes clamped shut from the effort of maintaining his erection. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moaned, slowing his thrusts and hissing again at the sensation of pulling easily out, and sinking slowly back inside her until he bottomed out and remaining buried that way, his legs nearly collapsing beneath him. “Look at you. My prince. Beautiful, perfect. Lovely…” he mumbled, biting his lip and caressing his fingertips lightly down her side once again, jerking his hips at the wonderful shudder it sent through her body. 

“Gabriel… don't…” she gasped, her eyes drifting closed as delirium started to settle in. She wanted to argue with him, to scratch her claws down his chest for daring to use such endearments on her. But as she attempted to wrangle her emotions, she could feel a thundering in her throat as her heart chiseled away at her ribcage, and wetness in her eyes. It must be the serotonin, or endorphins, or whatever other stupid chemicals the body released after multiple orgasms. Maybe her brain was just stupid right now, but she couldn’t bring herself to fight him anymore. She _liked_ hearing him praise her like that. She was starting to think he'd planned this all along—to use her fractured state of mind to shower her with every sweet, loving word he had been bursting to express. She was really going to have words with him when she recovered the ability to speak. 

He'd gotten a few good orgasms out of her, and he had cum once himself, but he showed no signs of stopping—his hand came to rest on her hip as he continued to prop himself up by the hand he had fisted in the sheets over her shoulder, his head thrown back and his throat bobbing as he clenched his jaw against the pain. He was pushing himself to stay hard, and even as Beelzebub's head started to spin, she could feel him picking up speed again as he forced himself over that wave of post-orgasmic fatigue. 

He whimpered and crawled forward onto his knees on the bed, scooping her up in his arms and pulling her against his chest, her ass propped on his thighs as he littered her chest with kisses, her arms weakly draping over his shoulders and clinging desperately around his neck. 

“That's it, my Prince. Hold onto me, I’ve got you…” he gasped against her skin as his hands spread wide over her back, his thrusts increasing and bouncing her in his lap until her head fell back and she could feel the tears spilling past her eyelashes and down her cheeks. She screamed when his fingertips dipped into the pressure point on her back, sending all six wings into reality and making her fingers tighten around his neck and on his shoulders, her heartbeat skipping a beat when she considered if she could even handle him touching her wings right now, as overstimulated as she was. It felt like she was on _fire_ — she felt swollen and constricted around his cock, the very _suggestion_ of him touching her wings sent a rush of heat between her legs that throbbed and ached. 

“Gabriel… _I can't_ …” she panted after wrangling her voice, though he ignored her pleas entirely and sank his fingers into the soft feathers near her back, her insides vibrating once again on the precipice of orgasm. 

“Yes you can, sweetheart. Come on, baby, you're doing so well. Come for me,” he whispered, his fingertips sinking beyond the feathers to massage the skin beneath and _oh Christ_ she was coming again. Her wings beat wildly several times before stretching to their zenith and absolutely _quivering_ with her full-body orgasm, an unhinged scream stealing away the last of her composure. 

Gabriel whimpered out a quiet “ _fuck_ ” at the sight, laying Beelzebub gently back down onto the bed, her wings splayed out on either side of her, though he kept his knees tucked beneath her, the new angle making her writhe as her cries turned to pleas. 

“Gabriel _stop_ …” 

“I told you I would make you cum again after you thought you couldn’t anymore. You really want me to stop? You know how to make it stop, just say the word.” 

The only answer he got was a moan and a violent shudder that reverberated all the way to her fingertips and toes. 

“That’s what I thought. My little glutton. You want more, don’t you?” he asked, leaning over her and rocking his hips deeply, his groan muffled against the skin of her chest as he sucked her nipple between his lips. She choked out a series of very undignified whimpers when his pace quickened, this new angle making her see stars. 

“I love you like this,” Gabriel mumbled, leaning back and taking in the sight of her trembling with sensation, his own breaths growing ragged from the rapidly building pleasure and the ache of nearing his second orgasm. 

“I love you no matter how you are, but especially like this,” he grimaced as a wave of divine bliss washed over him, the curves of Beelzebub's body seeming to glow in his vision. 

Beelzebub blinked past the tears in her eyes and watched as Gabriel's wings unfurled and glowed softly, along with his golden angelic marks on his shoulder, his own tears falling and landing on her belly. Something in the back of her mind was screaming to fight back. _I am a demon, I don’t know love. I only know hate and disgrace and misfortune._

This really _was_ his plan all along. To dismantle her entirely until she could do nothing but whimper when he showered her with his stupid, stinking angelic _love_. Well she wouldn’t let him, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of making her cum simply from professing his love for her. 

That conviction lasted until he hunched over her, his entire body quaking as both his hands shot out to her sides, fingers needy but _oh_ so gentle when he gathered fistfuls of her feathers, the sweetest sob of agony slipping past his beautiful lips. 

_Well fuck._

She rode out the waves with him, his shaking and jerking making her body respond in kind, until the twisting in her stomach felt like it might consume her entirely. Her ears rang when he finally slowed, and even though she didn’t need to breathe, she was gasping as if her life depended on it. Gabriel collapsed onto her chest, his own ragged breaths slithering over her skin and chilling the sweat that lingered there. 

Beelzebub kept trying to yank herself out of her delirium, to regain some semblance of rational thought but everything was gone, replaced only by corporeal sensations. The tingling of her skin, the dryness in her throat from gasping and screaming. The feel of Gabriel's soft weight, lightly trembling as he stroked his fingertips lovingly through her feathers. 

She wasn’t sure how long they both remained there, desperately trying to gain control of their corporations. Gabriel finally pulled himself away, his eyes adoring as he looked down at her, completely helpless. His lips turned up into a small grin, before he leaned over her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“You just rest, as long as you need, my Prince. How about you join me in the kitchen when you’re ready. I’ll make you some food,” he suggested, his hand brushing her sweaty hair from her face and cupping her cheek. All her brain could manage to think was _rest-food-yes_ , and she nodded weakly, earning an adoring chuckle from the Archangel. He kissed her bottom lip gently and whispered “I love you,” once again, smiling brightly when she growled but didn’t put up a fight. He pulled the sheets and blankets up to cover her, which she gratefully burrowed into as she peeked one eye open to watch his adorable ass as he left the room. _Fucking jerk._

*** 

Beelzebub wasn’t sure how long she slept, but the feeling upon waking was the strangest mix of euphoria and tenderness. Her body was exhausted and sore, but her mind was surprisingly clear. She couldn’t help the smile that accompanied her rush of memories. A ridiculous amount of orgasms and one confession of love made for one very jittery demon. 

She took a quick shower, piping hot, and found Gabriel's turtleneck sweater discarded on the floor. She slipped into it, pleased to discover that it covered enough of her body that she didn’t need anything else, though the sleeves were a bit long for her. _Whatever. It's cold in this damn castle. Sleeves with attached demon mittens._

She wandered the halls, trying to remember where the kitchen had been when they toured the castle. She had been rather distracted by something. Six somethings actually... _insultingly chiseled angel abs._

The scent of something burning was all the direction she needed. She followed it, and soon enough Julie Andrews' voice singing “My Favorite Things” served to aide in her search. She rounded the corner and immediately jumped back, peeking around the stone wall when she realized the scene she'd witnessed, one sleeve-covered hand clapping over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Gabriel was wearing a kitchen apron, apparently still shirtless, while the contents of two frying pans on the stove were already on fire. He stood hunched over a tablet on the counter that was softly playing the Sound of Music, rubbing his temple and scrunching his brows together in confusion. 

"I am the Archangel fucking Gabriel, the messenger of God. I understand every language known to humankind, and a few unknown. It cannot be this difficult, I can follow a simple recipe for an omelette _oh shit..._ " 

He spun quickly around as a third pan ignited into flames, only then revealing that he was, in fact, entirely naked beneath the apron. 

_Well, that’s it, then,_ Beelzebub thought as she could no longer contain her giggles. 

_I put up a good fight, but I guess this settles it…_

_I am hopelessly, undeniably in love with a moron._


End file.
